Some heterocyclic compounds have been known as described in, for example, J. Chem. Soc. Pak. (1995), 17(4), 232-6; J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1994), 116(24), 11014-19; or Chem. Pharm. Bull. (1990), 38(10), 2841-6. However, it is not known that said compounds have inhibitory activities of vacuolar type H.sup.+ -ATPases or inhibitory activities of bone resorption.